PRINCE ERNIE
by salima.deen
Summary: ABOUT ERNIE TRIALS AND LOVE


User

This ia

This is a story of a gay prince the trials , the adventures ,the love and marriage …

PRINCE ERNIE PART1

PRINCE ERNI PART 1 [gay]

The kingdom of Heart bell stood tucked away between two mountains…the east of which had one of the most picturesque water falls around which grew some of the most exotic flowers of the world… On the western side sprung a forest so green that when seen from a distance it looked like it was night…now this forest contained some of the most rare animals ever seen…birds of all colors filled the trees, some of which the branches were so long that one can walk from one tree to the other …the leaves of some were as colorful as the birds… Now Heart Bell was a peaceful blessed and joyous kingdom laughter always filled the air .in the towns center there was always music….the people planted every crop u can think of ….the most mouthwatering chocolate was made …. King Darnell and queen Primrose were the happiest of all. Queen Primrose was as lovely and delicate as her name. King Darnell would spend hour upon hours just gazing at her beauty….There joy for each other was so much that nothing matter when they were together…..is was not long when Queen Primrose give birth to a son …or so it was thought….prince Ernie as he was named was so fair and handsome, his hair was long it reached his ankles.. He was slender and chad the most melodious voice….his parents wouldn't let him out of there sight…as he grew he became more and more beautiful …everything he did was more of a girl rather than a boy….Prince Ernie hated fights, sword fencing, and anything that spells violence…..he spent most of his spare time learning to cook, bake, sew and do all sorts of craft….His mom made him learnt Ballet…. HIS PERSONA WAS KIND GENTLE AND CARING….HE LOVED ANIMALS, BIRD….EVERY TIME HE TOOK A BATH HE FELT HIMSELF …SOMETHING WAS STRANGE ABOUT HIM …..HE HAD JUST A PENIS BUT NO BALLS …. HE WOULD LIE AT NIGHTS ALONE IN THE DARK WONDERING WHAT HE WOULD BE LIKE WHEN HE GREW UP… As the years went by he grew more and more beautiful….his face took on a more feminine look ,long dark lashes ,deep blue eyes skin white and soft, a smile that radiates every time he looked at someone…. He was fifteen tall, shapely…. His breast was just starting to bud... little clumps formed…he watched it each day as he got dressed…at nights when all had left the room, he would lay and feel his breast ,tweaking them at the same time…he would get aroused sometimes the arousal is so intense that he would moan as he released ….. He wore feminine underwear….his penis just remained as it was not more than 3" ….it never got fully erected … One night as he was playing with his boobs he wondered what sex would be like.King Darnell ruled with love and compassion….he made sure all his subjects were happy…they in turn spread the love to each other…. It was Christmas all over the land was covered in snow the houses ,looked like little boxes of wool ….in the streets the post all were lit …MR Max the lighter made sure all the post were lit….ERINE loved Christmas; it was his special time with all the lights, decorations, not to mention the parties, especially the ones where the kids were feted and toys given ….. WOW! QUEEN PRIMEROSE WAS OVERSEERING THE MAKING OF THE NEW GARMENTS TO Be WORN ,SHE WAS VERY EXCITED ,AS IT WAS GOING TO B EXTRA SPECIAL…SHE COULDN'T DECIDE ON WHAT TO MAKE FOR ERINE …SO SHE CALLED HIM… ERINE CAME HE WAS JUST OUT OF THE BATH, RAPPED IN A BLUE SLIK ROBE…..HIS MOTHER WAS SITTING IN HER FAVORITE CHAIR LOOKING AS LOVELY AS EVER… SHE BECKONS HIM…..HE WENT, STOOD BEFORE HER… "ERNIE MY DEAR I WANT YOU TO PICK WHAT YOU WANT TO WEAR" SHE ASKED? ERNIE couldn't believe his mom ,he just stood there eyes bewildered …his mom smiled at him , he went closer bending he whispered 'anything that suits u mom"…. She clapped her hands and two maids came in wheeling a long tray ..it had two stands, on the top was an array of ball gowns and gents suits….on the bottom all the different types of exotic jewelry…. " make your pick" mom said … ERNIE couldn't decide which one they were all beautifully designed…with his budding breast now an A cup he wanted to show the world…but he knew he couldn't…..he looked them over….one red gown caught his eye …it was very beautifully woven , it had tiny pattern of gold embroidery and red stones inset….his mom saw him looking at it …she motion to the girl to let him try it on…the girl pick it up and held it out for him to try on…ERNIE grab the gown and ran behind the screen he threw the robe to the ground ,the girl quietly came behind him and help him unzip the gown he slipped it on it ,fit at every curve of his young body…it molded around his breast perfectly…. He looked at the long mirror afraid at his own image …he was scared to let his mom see him…the girl step back …his mom aghast at beautiful he looked …wow! She nodded as the other girl held out a pair of glittering red slippers…it fitted perfectly so too the matching jewelry ….. yes! He was happy , his mom kissed him…. The day of the ball came …the palace was filled with hustle and bustle as the servants busied themselves with the polishing and decorating .buntings hung all over ribbons of all the colors of the rainbow stretched across the miles of hallway.. colored candles in sticks was placed at various angles .. the curtains were all heavy brocaded silk in red and silver , gold and silver, blue and silver…in the drawing room hung golden and red stars, balls. Bells….in the kitchen the aroma was such that it made one 's mouth water…. The roasted ducks, hens, grilled fish .potatoes to name the few. .the chef also had a surprise which he did every year…. Queen primrose spent almost one hour in the bath .the maids scrub and wash her hair. Setting it .. they also painted her nails ,did her face n lips …yes she had the best lips in the kingdom…. Fire works was been ready for the midnight blast…Ernie was all in the festive mood as he too got dressed for the evening… he never looked more beautiful ..tonight he was sure he will win a heart.. all the guests were been ready for the ball… King Darnell LOOKING ALL RESPLENDENT in his princely outfit.. gold sword sash at his side, along with Queen Primrose was on hand to welcome the guests as they arrived in large carriages …everyone was dressed to out do the other.. jewelry of all kind and pattern was seen…prince ,Princesses, Kings and Queens nobles knights many other Royalties were there…. 


End file.
